Batmany Goodness
by wicked-little-grin
Summary: Normally bad things happen in bars for Steph but this time the bad situation is the best thing that could have happened. Chapter Four Contains Smut!Hiatis.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Batmany Goodness**  
Category: Books » Janet Evanovich  
Author: -crooked-little-smile- A.K.A. wicked-little-grin  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Published: 07-26-08, Updated: 02-25-09  
Chapters: 6, Words: 5,901

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**I also have stories writen under the pen name crooked-little-smile, If you like this one and would like to red more**

_**I hope you like it. I wrote this because I have hit a brick wall in my other storries at the moment. I am still writing them but I have to think about what I want to happen in them first!**_

I knew the instant Joe Morelli walked into the bar. Everybody went silent. I got off my bar stool and faced him. He was furious, face flushed and his eyes red from anger. He stormed over to me as I set my shoulders.

"Hey _Cupcake._" He snarled at me.

"What do you want Morelli?" I asked him and saw his eyes flash and his fists clench.

"I want to know why you cheated on me with Manoso!"

"I didn't cheat on you." I said. I was beyond furious right now but he was too far gone to notice.

"Answer the question!" He shouted.

"You didn't ask a question."

"Why did you do it?"

"You want me to list all the reasons?" I asked with a grin.

He stayed silent. I held out one finger.

"One, he's a better man than you. Two," Another finger. "I love him. Three, I don't love you. Four, He doesn't try to make me quit my job for him. Five, He helped me fly. Six, he actually knows what I want and need and he helps me get them. Seven, And lastly, you couldn't hold a candle to him in bed."

Apparently, he didn't like that last part. He took a big step toward me and slapped me.

I starred at him stunned for a second as I tasted blood in my mouth then everything the Merry Men he'd taught me kicked in and I launched my self at him.

I don't know were the beer bottle came from but it slammed into his head and and he was knocked out. For good luck I brought my knee up and hit him as hard as I could, wringing a scream from him even in his state of unconsciousness. Then I was hauled up and hand cuffed by one of Trenton's finest.

I was held in place by a big officer I didn't know and I was able to here the questioning from where I stood. I had to hold in my laughter as person after parson told the officers that I had reacted purly in self deffence, that Morelli had come in pissed of, screamed at me, and started beating me. Then they told him how I had beaten the shit out of him to protect myself.

An ambulance showed up to get Morelli who was still unconscious, and one of the EMT's checked me out. I was an inch long cut on the inside of my mouth and two broken ribs. I didn't even know how I had gotten the broken ribs. The police officer had immediately taken off the cuffs and apologized profusely for and discomfort.

"Ms. Plum I would like to ask you a few questions." Officer Gaspick said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure."

"Would you please tell me what happened." He said.

"I was sitting at the bar when he came in and started yelling at me. I said something he didn't like and he hit me. I hit him back. The end" I said

"Mr. Morelli has an odd cut on his face, fairly recent. Do you know how he might have gotten it?" He asked.

"I hit him with my left hand."I said showing off my engagement ring.

"I'm going to have to take that as evidence." He said.

"Not until you have a warrant and my lawyer is present." I said in a frigid voice that actually made him take a step back.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to go down to the cop shop." He said smugly.

"I'm afraid that I can't" I said mockingly. "I need to go to the hospital."

Gaspick decided to escort me to the hospital where I had Xrays and my ribs were wrapped, then he drove me to the station. He put me in a holding cell.

I sat there for three long hours before I saw Tank come in, followed by Lester, Bobby, Hal, Cal, Junior, Hector, Silvio, Rodriguez, and three men I didn't know. I almost laughed when Morelli was led in by Eddie and Big Dog and put in a cell beside me.

When the guys made their way to me they were stopped by Gaspick.

"I can't let you back there." He said. I could have sworn I heard Lester mutter, "You can't really stop us either."

One of the men I didn't know stepped forward.

"I'm Mr. Plums legal counsel. You need to move before I sue you for unjust treatment of an innocent civilian and depriving said civilian of her legal rights."

Gaspick paled and moved aside.

"Charles Webb." The lawyer said with a smile. "Don't worry. You will be out of here in ten minutes." Then he disappeared with another lawyer. I was introduced to Manuel Manoso, Ranger's brother.

"I have heard a lot about you, Stephanie." He said. I reached my hand out to shake hands with him but winced at the pain in my ribs.

"You okay?" Tank asked urgently.

"Fine. Just two broken ribs." I said.

I saw them all tense and quickly, "Don't do any thing stupid please?" They all nodded but I could tell they all wanted to tear Morelli to shreds.

Mr. Webb came back then and handed Morelli a manilla envelope.

"These are restraining orders and court dates. If you come with in 100 yds. of Ms. Plum, or try to contact her in any way, you will be arrested and held until the court date." Then he came over to me and gestured to Gaspick to unlock my cell.

"I don't have clearence to-" He started to say.

"I would reconsider your words if I were you." Webb said. "They should sound more like, 'Yes, sir. Ms. Plum I apologize for your inconvenience. I t wont happen again."

Again he paled then rushed to unlock my cell door, fumbling in his haste.

"Y-yes, Sir. I sincerely apologize for any trouble I've caused y-you."

Webb smiled and handed Gaspick an envelope as well. "Your court date." He said by way of explanation then led me out oif the police station.

"I would like you to come and stay with mine and Carlos's mother." Manuel said. "I want you to meet the entire familly. Every one is going to be there." He added waving towards the guys.

"What about RangeMan?" I asked Tank.

"We have other men to take care of RangeMan." He said with a smile. I smiled back. I was going to meet Batmans family!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: High Heels and Plots of Revenge!**

**Okay this is the start of the smut. It's only words in this chapter and it's really tame but it will get better. Hope you enjoy!**

Manuel's POV:

Stephanie had fallen asleep on me on the way to her apartment.

"Is she always this trusting?" I asked Tank.

He laughed."She shouldn't be. She just got back from friggin' boot camp. Training with other rangers for 9 months. But she has this 'spidey sence' that has never been wrong, so if she trusts you enough to fall asleep next to you she knows that she is safe."

I looked down at the liitle white woman in my arms and smiled at the thought of her being my sister-in-law.

"Look! Manny's having big brother thoughts already!" Lester said and every one chuckled. We pulled to a stop in front of a POS apartment and I couldn't help but stare.

"She lives here?" I asked dumbly. The men nodded gravely.

"She likes to be independent." Bobby said.

Stephanie came awake beside me and looked around.

"Shit." She said. "I didn't get my gun back from the cop shop."

"Don't worry, Bomber." Junior said. "You can use my back-up piece." Then he took out a Sig Sauer from his boot and handed it to her. She checked it over like a pro and then got out of the SUV.

"Let's follow her to the second floor and let her check the appartment on her own." Tank said. Every one got out and followed her up the stairs.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open before slowly going in. We heard the sound of some thing clattering on to a counter, a fridge door opening, and a few seconds later a shreik. We all rushed in to see Stephanie in her kitchen with a gun in one hand, a pint of Ben&Jerry in the other and a spoon in her mouth. Her gun was aimed at a tall mother fucker with long dirty blond hair.

Before any of us could move a grin spread across her face and she ran to hug him, tossing her gun back to Junior. We all stared at her like she had gone crazy.

"Oh my God! Diesel! " She said. He tilted her face up with one hand and looked at the cut on her lip. He ran his finger over it and before our eyes it healed.

"Any other injuries I should take care of?" He asked her. She laughed.

"Two broken ribs and some sore knuckles." She told him and he lifted the hem of her shirt. That got everyone moving and in an instant there was a protective circle of men around her.

"Hey! I was just going to heal her! Jesus!" The guy shouted.

"Guy's," Stephanie said. "This is my supernatural bounty hunter buddy, Diesel. He means me no harm." She added with a smile as she pushed between Hal and Tank. He quickly healed her ribs and then tugged her shirt back into place. When she made her way to her bedroom Diesel said,

"Be careful. Flash is in there and he's taking a shower."

She let out a huge sigh then went into her room and grabbed a shit load of clothes then went to her closed bathroom door and shouted,

"Flash I'm coming in and if you don't cover yourself up I'm gonna get Diesel to send you some far away planet with no women!" There was a scrambling sound and apparently Stephanie had no problems because she came back out a moment later and was carrying all of her toiletries. We were all staring at her as she walked up to Tank and asked for his keys. He handed them to her and we watched as she went down the stairs and got in the SUV. It didn't turn on and it didn't move so we just stared at it. I vaguely noticed that Flash had come out and was staring as well. A friggin' bomb could have gone off in her apartment and none of us would have noticed or cared.

Ten minutes later a big black woman pulled up in her FireBird and handed her a box from Macy's through a window that we couldn't see through..

"Ten says strappy sandals with a bow at her ankle." Lester said.

"Ten says thigh high slut boots." From Bobby.

"Black peek-a-boo toed Fuck Me's that have white polka dots." We all stiffened at the sound of Rangers voice behind us and turned to face him.

RANGERS POV:

"Black peek-a-boo toed Fuck Me's that have white polka dots." I said quietly with a smile. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Junior, Hal, Cal, Hector, Silvio, Manuel, Flash, and Diesel all turned to me. They looked like they were about to be sent off to some third world country.

"Hot Damn!" We all turned to see what Lula had shouted about and it was defiantly 'Hot Damn' worthy.

My Babe had just come out of the SUV and she was wearing her hair up in a sexy style that showed off her neck,with tendrils of curls framing her beautiful features. Her shirt was a halter top and the tie at the back of her neck was in a bow. Her skirt was black and it went halfway down her calves but it had a slit that went halfway up her thigh on her left leg. I followed the delicious line of her leg down to the shoes on her feet. I had been right.

It took less than a minute to get down stares and when she saw me I saw the love in her eyes as well as the heat.

"Carlos." That's all she said, barley above a whisper and then she was in my arms, pressed against me and kissing me. When she pulled back for air I leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"When we get back to my place later I am going to make sure that you can never wear that skirt or those shoes with out blushing, thinking about everything I'm going to do to you."

I felt her shudder against me and groaned at the sensation.

"Get a room!" Bobby shouted.

"No!" Lester said. "Get a video camera!"

That knocked some sense in me and I looked down at my Babe. "I heard about what happened at Shorty's."

"Carlos, I know you want to kill him and probably torture him but I need you to let me handle this. We're getting married in five days and you know that if Morelli disappears, Gaspick is going to come after you." She said.

"He hit you Babe. He needs to learn that he has no right to touch you in any way, and he needs to suffer for hurting you." I growled. She brought my face really close to hers and said,

"I need you to trust me. He will suffer for it and what I have planned will be ten times worse than anything you or the Merry Men can think of."

I looked into her eyes and saw that she was being 100 percent honest. I racked my mind for any ideas on what she was planning but I came up empty.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said with a small smile. Her ESP had gotten pretty good lately.

Any guesses on Steph's revenge? Muahahahaha!


End file.
